User talk:Manbeast15
Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 17:28, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks for adding the credits. :) -- (talk) 19:18, 12 December 2006 (CST) Community Talk Page Hello and welcome to my talk page all about Guild Wars! Here you are allowed to say anything you want without getting in trouble (DOESNT MEAN YOU WONT OFFEND PEOPLE!). Talk about anything you want here as long as it is about Guild Wars and doesn't go too much off-topic. Builds, in general, is what this is meant for just because most needs to be deleted. I say, drop all tested builds back into untested and re-test all of them. Some i have seen up there that really dont deserve (IM TALKING ABOUT YOU ASSASSIN!). But, hey, what are the chances of that happening? Oh, one other thing, after your comments, please sign it so i know who to cuss out afterwards (LOL JUST KIDDING). Manbeast151:10 22 January 2007 (CST) :Don't create articles for things like this. If you want to talk about builds in general, perhaps try the builds main page's talk page. Or talk about whatever you want here, on your talk page. --Fyren 02:25, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::sry, just made it because i didnt see where the talk page was. Manbeast15 19:58 21 January 2007 (CST) hi This is a courtesy message to inform you about limiting the amount of edits you make to the same page so you do not spam the list. When making small edits can you use the 'Show preview' button and only use the 'Save page' button when you think the results from 'Show preview' are correct. -- Xeon 12:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) lol! Lol u made a funny skill template Blocking Why do people try to ban someone for making a small mistake where my funny skill template went? They really need something to tell you how to do it to this without screwing something up. Manbeast15 19:56 21 January 2007 (CST) Funny skills The "Oh crap" skill had me laughing for a while but at first i thought the "Get Off of Me!" skill was used by a female character trying to get away from a stalker or a "touch" ranger... very funny. 201.170.27.238 22:06, 1 February 2007 (CST)Me Just thought of builds I have been testing this for a while now and really loved the AoE Damage of it. I will put it up for grading if i get enough feedback on this page. Rt/Any Acolyte of Glaive Attributes and Skills R/Rt Quick Splinter Attributes and Skills Elites Your elite skill list takes ages to load, please make the icons smaller, thanks. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:27, 18 February 2007 (CST) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:33, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Missing Elite Ur missing one warrior elite Steady Stance Just for your information :DStevo101 22:57, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Toxic Chill build Hey I left you a quick comment on the talk page of your build section, not sure if you saw it. Anyway, I think you should create a page for this build and submit it through Defiant's build collaboration page. I am going to try to cap Toxic Chill to try it out. I never play death (mainly since i don't like MMing much), but I really like how you used some of the cool non-MM death skills to make an original build that looks like it could take down a target pretty quick. The recharges on some of those skills also look pretty quick in comparison to the blood skills I often use. Nice work. -- BrianG 12:46, 4 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) userboxerz Some of yourz userbox0rs are hard to read, just a fyi. 22:24, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Manbeast15/"Get off of Me!" *User:Manbeast15/Skill/"Get Off of Me!" *User:Manbeast15/Skill/"Oh Crap!" Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Manbeast15. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Goddess of Delight.JPG. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)